


La Verità sull'AntiCristo

by Princess_Kurenai, TatsuEigo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo
Summary: Intremila anni di vita, secolo in più o secolo in meno, Jyx poteva dire di aver visto così tanti avvenimenti da aver iniziato a vedere l’intera esistenza come unanoiosa accozzaglia di cose.Solo con lo scorrere inesorabile del tempo aveva imparato a provare una vera e genuina sorpresa solo ed esclusivamente in determinati casi, quelli che che risvegliavano in lui un certo interesse. Il che, vista la sua esperienza, non era per niente semplice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Longfic scritta insieme a TatsuEigo. Il primo capitolo è opera mia. Il prossimo è tutta farina del suo sacco.  
> \- Il Cowtverse appartiene alla Triade di [Lande di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net). Il che mi mette un sacco d'ansia addosso e vorrei nascondermi X°D  
> \- Dedicata al Team Opal ù_ù  
> \- Scritta per il prompt "Anticristo"  
> \- Non betata. Poi verrà corretta... spero.

In  _ tremila anni di vita _ , secolo in più o secolo in meno, Jyx poteva dire di aver visto così tanti avvenimenti da aver iniziato a vedere l’intera esistenza come una  _ noiosa accozzaglia di cose. _

Solo con lo scorrere inesorabile del tempo aveva imparato a provare una vera e genuina sorpresa solo ed esclusivamente in determinati casi, quelli che che risvegliavano in lui un certo interesse. Il che, vista la sua esperienza, non era per niente semplice.

Era raro infatti per lui trovare un qualcosa che sollecitasse per davvero la sua curiosità e, dopo la distruzione di Prestis, aveva trovato nell'hobby del lavoro a maglia un valido aiutante nel passare quelle sue lunghe e interminabili giornate - in quel momento, ad esempio, stava lavorando a dei nuovi cappottini e copertine per i suoi quarantaquattro gatti.

A ben pensarci, poteva ormai contare sulle dita di una mano le persone e gli eventi che avevano attirato la sua attenzione negli ultimi secoli e tra queste non poteva negare di trovare vagamente interessante la giovane Manila, la Veggente. L'aveva tenuta d'occhio durante i suoi viaggi per le Lande e l'aveva classificata come  _ personalità degna di nota _ . Era furba e maliziosa e, in qualche modo, la sua figura gli aveva ricordato quella di un'altra giovane Veggente, la prima della sua  _ specie _ .

Un giovane maga del passato, che veniva per l’appunto chiamata  _ Veggente _ , e che occupava un posto speciale nel suo cuore. Era stata lei, con i suoi poteri, a far pendere l'ago della bilancia durante la Guerra dei Titani, facendo vincere il bene.

Ricordava alla perfezione la comparsa nel campo di battaglia. I capelli ricci e rossi che si muovevano lenti sospinti dal vento e gli occhi che sembravano quasi brillare, carichi di quel potere sconfinato che scorreva naturale nelle sue vene. Era esasperata, distrutta dagli avvenimenti di quella guerra, e animata da quei sentimenti aveva liberato dei poteri che nessuno aveva mai visto prima.

Ai tempi, Jyx, ancora si dispiaceva per quell'infinito ciclo di vita e morte, e aveva trovato triste la scomparsa di quella giovane maga, ma lo scorrere dei secoli lo aveva aiutato ben presto a superare quei sentimenti. E Manila, con la sua indole inafferrabile e libera, con lo spirito leggero come il vento e la dolce malizia, somigliava a quella giovane maga.

Ben diversa da lei, sua figlia,  _ Celestia _ . Anche lei, con gli anni, aveva iniziato a sviluppare una natura altrettanto interessante. Jyx aveva ascoltato con non poca curiosità le vicende di Celestia e il suo desiderio di abbandonare quel corpo femminile per trovarne uno a lei più congeniale,  _ uno maschile _ .

Si faceva infatti chiamare  _ Celes _ e così come sua madre e la prima Veggente, aveva un qualcosa di speciale.

_ "Queste nuove generazioni sono proprio interessanti" _ , si era detto affascinato dall'evoluzione di quegli eventi, trovando poi un ulteriore divertimento nel rendersi conto che in un modo o nell’altro erano sempre i membri della famiglia delle Veggenti ad accendere in lui la curiosità. Era come una sorta di garanzia: quando c’erano di mezzo i Veggenti lui si sarebbe sicuramente divertito.

Infatti non si sorprese più di tanto quando avvertì una sorta di vibrazione della magia che scorreva naturale in tutte le lande, in modo più o meno vivo e visibile ovviamente.

C'era stato un attacco, un atto tanto meschino e inaspettato che aveva rischiato di lasciare le lande senza la Veggente Regnante. L'equilibrio che tutte quelle terre conoscevano sin dalla Guerra dei Titani aveva rischiato di venire infranto, e lui stesso aveva iniziato a nutrire una sorta di preoccupazione per il destino di tutte quelle lande conosciute e non.

La situazione si era risolta nel migliore dei modi, anche senza il bisogno del suo intervento magico nello scorrere del tempo - tentava di evitare di usare i suoi poteri, soprattutto dopo la distruzione di Prestis - ma quello non gli impedì di fare un incontro oltremodo curioso.

Aveva infatti celato nel suo cuore, come il più prezioso dei ricordi, la maga che aveva sconfitto i Titani e il solo vederla dinanzi a sé, eterea come un immagine astrale, lo lasciò piacevolmente stupito.

Non viveva un evento per davvero così interessante da secoli e sorridendo, mise da parte i suoi ferretti, pronto ad ascoltare ciò che quello spirito aveva da dirgli.

Si rivolse a lui parlando nella lingua ormai perduta di Prestis, donandogli in quel modo un vago senso di nostalgia al solo pensiero della sua landa. Era dolce come lo zucchero ma letale come il veleno. Voleva ingannarlo, spingerlo alla distrazione con quel tono così morbido, ma Jyx non era uno stupido. Non si sarebbe mai lasciato raggirare da quello spirito, ma la situazione era così anomala che non poté non mostrarsi affascinato dalla sua supplica e richiesta d’aiuto.

La giovane maga non era più forte come un tempo, ed era riuscita a liberare la sua coscienza dalla prigione magica del Cristallo tra gli eventi che erano andati dalla morte di Melaka fino alla magia metamorfica che ha reso un uomo l’unico erede dei Manila.

Era quello il punto focale di tutta la situazione: il primo Veggente di sesso maschile.

Un essere forte, dotato di grandi abilità e una personalità complessa, caratterizzata da innumerevoli sfaccettature. La sua sola esistenza per i più era un affronto alla natura delle Veggenti - per Jyx, al contrario, una novità un fatto curioso -, ma evidentemente vi era un qualcosa di più potente dietro tutta quella storia…  _ e lui intendeva scoprirlo _ .

« _ Cristo _ …», soffiò quello spirito.

Con quel suo accento morbido usò una parola che Jyx conosceva fin troppo bene. Nella lingua di Prestis il  _ Cristo _ non era altro se non il  _ Cristallo _ , la fonte di gran parte del potere delle Veggenti. Era l’artefatto magico dove quella stessa giovane maga, al termine della Guerra, aveva riversato gran parte dei suoi spaventosi poteri quando si era auto-esiliata a Tanit.

Quello spirito desiderava tornare in possesso dei suoi poteri, ma da sola non ne aveva la capacità. Come poteva, d’altro canto? Non aveva una vera e propria forma fisica e la sua magia era troppo instabile e inferiore a quella degli altri esponenti della sua stirpe.

Jyx si interrogò sul motivo di quella sua necessità, si chiese perché volesse riottenere quei poteri ma anche il perché avesse scelto proprio lui… ma decise di non porre quelle domande, non per il momento almeno. Per la prima volta dopo secoli si trovava davanti ad un qualcosa di davvero interessante e voleva godersi tutte quelle novità senza rovinarsi la sorpresa.

Continuò quindi ad ascoltare il suo piano che era semplice ma elaborato. Avrebbe messo alla prova il giovane Celes, i cui poteri ancora non si erano stabilizzati con il Cristallo. Avrebbe minato la sua sicurezza e la fiducia delle persone a lui care, creando una situazione tale da rendere possibile la creazione di un  _ Anti-Cristo _ , o  _ Anti-Cristallo _ per usare la lingua corrente.

Non si avevano fonti certe dell’esistenza di quel manufatto, ma si trattava dell’ _ equilibrio del mondo. _ Tutte le monete avevano due facce, e il bene coesisteva con il male. L’ _ Anti-Cristo _ era l’esatto contrario del  _ Cristo _ . Se il  _ Cristallo  _ rappresentava il bene, l’ _ Anti-Cristallo _ era l’oscurità: l’unico modo per quella giovane maga di ottenere di nuovo i suoi poteri e una forma fisica.

Sempre più interessato, Jyx prese nota di tutto, e accettò con non poco interesse l’idea di dover partecipare addirittura alle selezioni della battaglia nota come  _ “Clash of the Titans” _ , gare che avrebbero determinato i quattro capitani di quella sorta di  _ rivisitazione storica _ .

Si sarebbe anche mostrato incline ad accettare le regole sulle restrizioni magiche perché, senza un minimo di difficoltà, tutto quello avrebbe perso sin da subito quel brivido che cercava da secoli. Inoltre, poteva anche considerarlo come una sorta di  _ “voto di fiducia” _ , e a Jyx piaceva mettersi alla prova.

Lo spirito scomparve così come era apparso e lui, sistemandosi attorno al collo la sciarpa fatta da lui stesso a maglia, piegò le labbra in un sorriso. Mise via i ferretti e accarezzò distrattamente la testa di uno dei suoi numerosi gatti.

Dopo tutti quei secoli vedeva finalmente l’opportunità di divertirsi e non vedeva l’ora che le selezioni per i quattro campioni iniziassero.


	2. Chapter 2

Arrivò il giorno delle selezioni e Jyx non era per niente preoccupato: avrebbe primeggiato nelle discipline anche senza l'aiuto del proprio potere e fu proprio per quello che andò subito dal Veggente in carica, Celes, a farli sigillare. Le gare alla fine iniziarono e finirono col vederlo vincitore indiscusso nella disciplina della corsa con il punteggio di ben 666.  
Era risaputo che il 666 era il numero del diavolo e lui come poteva non considerarsi l'Anti-Cristo? Era lì esclusivamente per quello, per creare quell'Anti-Cristo e con un risultato simile aveva staccato molto facilmente un biglietto per essere il Campione in carica dei Maghi di quell'anno, di coloro la cui squadra portava il nome di Opal. Così il primo passo per portare a compimento il piano che aveva avuto quella Veggente dalla voce suave e dai rossi boccoli, nonché attraente come fisico, era stato fatto. Anche se non poteva vederla, dato che si era stabilita in Celes dopo la guerra catastrofica dell'anno prima, era certo che lei era più che fiera del suo operato. Arrivare alla fine del patto non sarebbe stato difficile, non c'era molto altro da fare per Jyx in quel momento, se non il partecipare alla "Clash of the Titans" e attendere il momento in cui sostenere il piano di quella Veggente.  
Osservava gli altri tre campioni che erano stati scelti per rappresentare le varie fazioni, oltre a Opal, ma nessuno di loro suscitava in lui quell'interesse che aveva avuto nel confronto dell'idea della Veggente. Li aveva osservati uno ad uno primeggiare in discipline tanto diverse tra loro, ma davvero, non trovò nulla di speciale o curioso, degno della sua attenzione. Quei tre erano semplicemente tre persone come altre ai suoi occhi, non aveva di certo bisogno di persone simile. Per di più, se si teneva in conto per cosa erano diventati campioni, beh... Non doveva di certo stringere patti con loro. Sospirò appena, mentre Celes designava ognuno di loro come campione, non stando del tutto ad ascoltarlo, non gli interessava molto ciò di cui stava parlando. Un probabile discorso per complimentarsi per i risultati che tutti avevano conseguito, per arrivare fino a dove si trovavano in quel momento. Lo sguardo penetrante ero puntato però sul Veggente in carica, anche se era come se non lo vedesse realmente: ai suoi occhi appariva solo quello spirito, anche se nessuno era in grado di vederlo. Lui almeno lo percepiva, ma chissà se valeva la stessa cosa anche per gli altri lì presenti.  
Un sorriso enigmatico si fece strada sulle sue labbra, mentre la mente vagava in chissà quale direzione senza stop alcuno. Era come se tutto attorno a lui si fosse fermato, o forse era meglio dire che sembrava non essere più lì con tutti gli altri. Le parole della Veggente non facevano che rieccheggiargli nella mente, senza lasciarlo in pace nemmeno un secondo.

Tutto quel discorso ebbe una fine, finalmente, e ognuno di loro tornò alla sua dimora: lui non poteva rientrare nella sua terra natia, dato che era stata distrutta anni, o meglio ancora, secoli prima. Jyx aveva comunque un posto dove andare, anche se doveva ammettere che Prestis gli mancava. Da secoli ormai non si sentiva più veramente a casa, il suo cuore si era infranto con la scomparsa della sua terra e nessun altro avrebbe potuto colmare quel vuoto formatosi.  
La sua lingua poi, era ormai sconosciuta ai più, stava morendo, cosa che non valeva per Jyx stesso, che con i suoi probabili tremila anni poteva essere considerato un immortale.

Ventitre Veggenti si erano successe una dietro l'altra, chi morta a pochi anni di vita e chi in età molto più avanzata e lui... Jyx le aveva viste tutte, nessuna eccezione. Ora era considerato quasi al pari della Veggente regnante e del Veggente in carica. Tutti e tre erano dei maghi superiori, lui aveva poteri di manipolazione del tempo anche senza l'utilizzo del Cristallo che veniva tramandato da Veggente a Veggente.  
Alla fine l'inizio dei giochi delle quattro squadre arrivò: ora vi era un obiettivo oltre all'aiutare quella Veggente... Il vincere tutto quello. Era riuscito a farsi designare capo di una delle quattro squadre, tra tanti candidati e allora doveva assolutamente essere in grado di condurli sulla retta via, senza problemi. Quanto avrebbe però impiegato quello spirito a convincere Celes che tra di loro vi era un traditore, nella fattispecie lui stesso, affinché poi lui potesse mettere in atto il piano che avevano concordato questo non lo sapeva, doveva solo dare tempo al tempo. Sicuramente aveva già iniziato a parlare con il Veggente, ma solo il tempo gli avrebbe detto o mostrato ciò che lui tanto aspettava.  
La battaglia "The Clash of the Titans" alla fine ebbe inizio e si dimostrò fin da subito molto agguerrita. Jyx si poteva considerare fiero della squadra che rappresentava. Alla prima settimana erano secondi solo a Hush dei Ruby, alla seconda erano addirittura riusciti a far pareggiare i conti.  
Ciò che non si sarebbe aspettato, era l'intervento così drastico di Celes, all'inizio della terza. Dopo esser stati richiamati di nuovo al suo cospetto, per decretare il vincitore della seconda settimana, il Veggente in carica non aveva perso tempo nel farli arrestare tutti e quattro.  
Si guardava intorno, osservava ogni singola espressione sui volti degli avversari: Hush si era rivolta a Celes con toni molto accesi, tipici del suo carattere, Knight aveva cercato di farlo ragionare, lui dal canto proprio si era limitato a fare il doppio gioco, dire che non era una mossa saggia da parte sua, ma... Ciò che lo stupì furono le parole di Melek. Aveva ormai capito anche lui che c'era qualcuno che risiedeva in Celes, anche se era palese che non potesse sapere chi fosse.  
A quelle parole del Veggente, seguirono vari tentativi di farlo ragionare, ma lui nemmeno li seguì interamente. La mente di Jyx vagava indisturbata nei pensieri, pensava al fatto che tutto quello era stato relativamente veloce, ma ormai era il proprio momento per risplendere, non importava se poi si sarebbe capito che il traditore c'era davvero. Seguì Metacomet con lo sguardo, mentre questo alla fine seguiva Celes fuori dalla stanza: un altro vecchio campione della propria squadra credeva al Veggente? Bene. Era una cosa interessante.  
Seguì in totale silenzio gli altri, mentre le guardie li scortavano nelle prigioni del Palazzo di Cristallo, salvo poi starsene in disparte là dentro, finché Shannen e Langley non arrivarono a liberarli. Non se ne stupì, avevano sempre creduto che Celes stesse sragionando e si sarebbe stupito del contrario.  
Uscirono all'aria fredda della notte, Hush iniziò subito a lamentarsi e lui la zittì all'istante, inventando qualcosa riguardo il fatto che fosse immortale e che tutto quello era solo un'onta per lui. La sua farsa non era ancora terminata e non era di certo intenzionato a farsi scoprire. Si ripararono in una grotta, illuminata da torce e, mentre ascoltava ancora sommariamente pezzetti vari di discorsi degli altri tre campioni, alla fine sussurrò "è davvero un peccato che non ci sia un modo per liberare o salvare il Veggente." tutti, pure Shannen e Langley si voltarono ad osservarlo: Jyx sapeva benissimo che un modo c'era, ma voleva che lo pensasse uno di loro e difatti poco dopo le parole di Melek andarono a cozzare con ciò che aveva appena detto. Questa volta ascolta con forte interesse tutte le parole che si scambiano le varie persone lì presenti, principalmente però solo Melek e Shannen. Sembrava che fossero solo Melek e Jyx ad aver capito che c'era qualcun altro in Celes e Shannen e Langley proprio non capivano. 

Shannen sembrò riuscire a ragionare, mentre Langley alla fine era troppo legato al Veggente, per anche solo accettare che sarebbe morto. Le probabilità della sua morte erano più alte dell'aspettativa di vita, ma loro tenevano così tanto a Celes che alla fine non c'avevano pensato su due volte ad accettare, o meglio... Shannen non c'aveva pensato molto, la stessa cosa non si poteva di certo dire per Langley.  
Mentre non avevano idea di dove fosse andato Langley, i quattro campioni si diedero da fare per forgiare il pugnale con cui poi uno tra Shannen e Langley avrebbe dovuto colpire Celes. Non ci misero moltissimo, la giusta dose di magi da parte di ognuno di loro e una decina di minuti il tutto era pronto. Fu Jyx in persona a consegnare il pugnale a Shannen, sotto l'occhio vigile di Langley, che alla fine era rientrato lì.  
Loro non potevano seguire i due, solo loro potevano andare al cospetto di Celes, ma tant'è, ormai il piano era quasi andato a buon fine, ora serviva solo che quell'azione venisse compiuta e lui avrebbe potuto creare l'Anti-Cristo, oltre a riportare quello spirito agli albori. Sarebbe andato però tutto bene? Il piano avrebbe funzionato? Era pensato talmente bene che non poteva non essere così, ma non si poteva mai sapere. Celes magari sarebbe riuscito ad uccidere i due, oppure loro non sarebbero stati in grado di attaccarlo veramente, chi poteva saperlo e il non sapere, il non poter essere presente, lo innervosiva non poco.

Nel palazzo d'Estate intanto, Shannen non aveva alcun dubbio sul voler fare ciò che si era prefissato. Langley sembrava averci ripensato, ma per fortuna non era lui che doveva fare un gesto simile o non sarebbe di sicuro andato a buon fine.  
La rabbia di Celes si poteva considerare comprensibile, ma loro non gli credevano e, non avendo prove materiali, beh... Dovevano cercare di separare ciò che non deve essere unito. Che fosse una mossa giusta o no, rischi e non che comportava, dovevano farlo e non vacillare. Quello era il compito più adatto a Shannen, non ci avrebbe pensato due volte a pugnalarlo, anche se era doloroso anche solo a pensarci. Andava sì contro il loro amore, ma la sua sanità era più importante in quel momento.  
Quando finalmente entrarono da Celes, Shannen non vacillò nemmeno per un attimo. Dopo qualche scambio di parole e un attacco da parte di Celes, Shannen lo colpì a tradimento, piangendo e chiedendogli scusa. Cosa sarebbe successo? Aveva un'infinita paura a guardare, si allontanò da lui in attesa, preoccupato mentre altre lacrime gli bagnavano il volto incessantemente.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lacrime sul volto di Shannen non la smettevano di scendere: lui non faceva nemmeno lo sforzo di provare ad asciugarle. Si ritrovava la vista offuscata Shannen, mentre la magia che si sprigionò dopo che il Veggente era stato colpito, lo fece sbalzare indietro, come tutti del resto in quella stanza. Il lago di sangue che faceva da cornice al corpo esanime di Celes, continuava ad ampliarsi, man mano che la ferita del ragazzo continuava a perderne.  
L’urlo straziante di Langley fu un ulteriore colpo basso per Shannen, che avrebbe tanto voluto raggiungere anche lui il suo amato, ma il corpo aveva deciso che non era il momento. Osservava ed ascoltava tutto ciò che l’altro suo amore faceva o diceva, senza davvero riuscire a immagazzinare tutto. Perso nei propri indugi e nei sensi di colpa, Shannen cercò di farsi forza per alzarsi e raggiungere a sua volta Celes, ma un’improvvisa e dolorosa fitta al cuore glielo impedì. Era così quindi che ci si sentiva dopo un atto simile? Invasi dai sensi di colpa, dalla paura di non rivederlo più riaprire gli occhi? Aveva avuto davvero senso fare tutto quello?  
Se Celes sarebbe rimasto in vita, tutto sarebbe di certo stato migliore: avrebbe potuto dormire senza problemi causati da quella voce che ben presto avrebbero scoperto tutti a chi appartenesse, quindi non avrebbe avuto più incubi di ogni tipo e sarebbe stato decisamente più sereno.  
Appena quella fitta di dolore passò, si alzò e raggiunse anche lui il suo amato, cercando di asciugare le lacrime con la manica della maglia che indossava. Si sentiva a dir poco patetico perché non aveva esitato troppo a colpirlo, ma ora si rendeva conto che quella forse era stata la cosa più idiota da fare. Se Celes fosse irrecuperabile, come sarebbe potuto andare avanti? Si sarebbe auto esiliato per sempre?  
Sospirò pesantemente mentre prendeva una mano fredda del Veggente. I dubbi sull'aver fatto la cosa più giusta lo tormentavano, mentre la ferita che poteva chiaramente vedere sul petto di Celes non sembrava dargli molte speranze che il ragazzo si sarebbe ripreso o sarebbe rimasto in vita, senza l'intervento di qualcuno.  
Sussurrò parole che servivano per redenzione in quel momento, il tono di voce era così basso che nemmeno Langley, che era dall'altra parte del corpo dell'amato, riuscì a capire cosa stesse dicendo. Erano parole dolci le sue, con cui chiedeva a Celes di perdonarlo se mai fosse sopravvissuto e con la coda dell'occhio notò il cambio di espressione sul volto di Langley. Quelle ultime parole doveva averle dette a voce un po' più alta, infatti l'altro aveva uno sguardo sorpreso e sembrava sul punto di voler dire qualcosa, ma non lo fece.  
Era davvero inutile dire quanto in quel momento si sentiva uno straccio nel vedere come era messo il corpo del fidanzato, che nemmeno ricambiava la stretta della sua mano e il cui respiro era fievolissimo, non era ancora morto e quella era una, seppur piccolissima, soddisfazione, oltre che sollievo. Certo era che se qualcuno non interveniva, chissà cosa sarebbe successo a Celes. Li avrebbe abbandonati per sempre? No, non poteva succedere una cosa simile, lui non se lo sarebbe mai e poi mai perdonato.

\-----------------

Nella grotta intanto il rito era finito da un pezzo, ma le rune che Jyx aveva formato a terra quando aveva preso in mano la completa situazione dei vari incantesimi, erano ancora presenti. Lui si trovava lì in mezzo, circondato da esse, mentre gli altri tre Campioni osservavano punti non ben definiti, ignorando qualsiasi cosa che lui volesse fare.  
Finché le rune non si illuminavano, significava che il Veggente era sì stato colpito, ma che l'antica Veggente non era ancora riuscita a uscire dal corpo del ragazzo.  
Jyx poteva però sentire chiaramente i propri poteri fluire nuovamente al massimo nelle vene, in tutto il corpo. Celes ormai era o quasi morto o in stato di morte apparente ed era proprio quel suo stato che aveva liberato Jyx dall'incantesimo a cui si era sottoposto di sua spontanea volontà prima delle gare.  
La sciarpa che lui aveva lavorato a maglia con una cura impeccabile svolazzava al lieve vento che si era insinuato in quella grotta, ma Jyx non aveva freddo, nemmeno gli altri sembravano averne a dire il vero. Erano tutti in attesa di un qualcosa, Jyx che quelle rune si accendessero, mentre gli altri una qualsiasi notizia da parte di chi in quel momento si trovava al Palazzo d'Estate. Jyx appariva piuttosto calmo, mentre Hush non faceva altro che camminare in cerchio nella grotta, troppo sotto stress o preoccupata, anche solo per riuscire a starsene ferma per più di qualche secondo. Jyx non le diede retta, la sentì dire cose che non gli interessavano minimamente e dato che la sua voce lo irritava non poco, si limitava ad ignorarla, a fare come se non fosse affatto lì. Melek e Knight invece erano più sopportabili, a dire la verità tra tutti e tre lui preferiva il rappresentante dei Jade, perché era il più calmo e pacato. Le due ragazze invece non rientravano per niente nei suoi gusti, troppo fisse nelle loro idee e nei loro ideali.  
Proprio mentre la sua mente vagava a pensare a pro e contro di ognuno degli altri tre campioni, finalmente notò le scritte di cui era circondato illuminarsi.

"Era ora... Ti sei fatta proprio desiderare."

Sussurrò a voce bassissima, mentre un sorriso sinistro misto a ghigno si fece strada sul suo volto. Quasi non ci sperava più, dato che ci era voluto così tanto tempo, ma la cosa alla fine era andata a buon fine e quello era ciò che aveva una certa importanza.  
Nessuno degli altri campioni sembrava aver sentito quelle parole, ma le loro attenzioni erano state catturate dalle rune illuminate, che era impossibile non notare, dato che illuminavano con una certa forza la grotta altrimenti buia.  
Jyx non prestò minimamente attenzione agli altri, iniziò a sussurrare parole nella sua antica lingua perduta, ad esse aggiunse parte dei poteri che aveva appena riacquisito e dal palmo aperto della sua mano, iniziò a formarsi l'Anti Cristo. Equiparabile al cristallo dei Veggenti, ma dalle forme che rispecchiavano la sua anima, man mano che si formava, assumeva un aspetto sempre diverso, finché le rune non si spensero e tutti i presenti lo osservarono stupiti.  
Ai loro occhi, nella sua mano vi era il suo Anti Cristo, cristallo color nero brillante,con curve morbide e affusolate. Si presentava come un opale, vi assomigliava davvero molto, ma Jyx non aveva molto tempo per osservarlo, gli altri Campioni avrebbero fatto presto domande o lo avrebbero accusato di essere il traditore, cosa che ormai era più che ovvia.   
Il silenzio assoluto regnò ancora per alcuni interminabili secondi in quel luogo e Jyx iniziava a chiedersi a cosa stessero pensando di così profondo, da non sapere cosa commentare. Ci sarebbero state un sacco di cose che avrebbero potuto dire e invece non fiatava una mosca, mentre le antiche rune sparivano e lui poteva sentire più che nitidamente il potere, anche se ancora debole, della Veggente che era stata liberata.  
Alla fine qualcosa accadde: notò Hush sbattere più volte le palpebre come a volersi risvegliare da un sogno e alla fine avvicinarsi a lui.

Al Palazzo d'Estate la situazione era decisamente confusionaria e complicata. La prima Veggente aveva lasciato il corpo esanime di Celes e il suo spirito volteggiava sospeso a vari metri di distanza da esso e dalle persone che vi erano attorno.

"Ebbene, Shannen e Langley non avevano tutti i torti a pensare che fosse un po' impazzito, ma tutto questo è stata colpa mia. Il modo per salvarlo esiste e sono certa che la Veggente Regnante lo sappia più che bene."

Tutti le stavano dando ascolto, anche se non si era minimamente presentata: ovviamente se c'era un modo per salvare il Veggente in Carica lo volevano assolutamente sapere. Non capivano però chi fosse, anche se quella donna era sicuramente impressa nella mente di tutti, o forse non potevano credere ai loro occhi e non erano poi tanto sicuri di ciò che passava nella loro testa in quel momento?

“Eiris… La maga che era stata considerata una Veggente a suo tempo, dopo la vittoria nella guerra dei Titani…?” Nessuno di loro lì l’aveva mai vista, dopotutto Jyx che la conosceva aveva più di tremila anni e se si considerava che tutti i presenti lì dentro non arrivavano nemmeno a mille anni di vita, beh… Di lei avevano solo sentito parlare o ne avevano letto nei vari libri sulla storia delle Lande.   
Lo spirito si limitò a ghignare, mentre si guardava attorno: dove era Jyx? Sentiva chiaramente che era stato in grado di creare l’Anti Cristallo, la questione però era: perché non era lì?

 

"Il traditore c'è sempre stato, il Veggente aveva ragione... Sei quindi tu il traditore!" Quelle parole uscirono come un fiume in piena dalle labbra di Hush che era abbastanza fuori di sé e, se non fosse stato che Jyx la fermò usando la magia, di certo sarebbe stato colpito da qualcosa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Scrivere con la febbre è il male.  
> \- Non betata, mi dispiace.

Nell'aria aleggiava ancora la magia di quell'antico rito che si era consumato all'insaputa di tutti, e Jyx con l'Anti Cristallo stretto in mano poteva chiaramente sentire i limiti imposti dal Veggente venire infranti con la morte di quest'ultimo.

La magia stava di nuovo scorrendo nelle sue vene senza alcun impedimento e non poté non sorridere quasi compiaciuto nel ripensare all'estrema facilità con la quale si erano evoluti quegli ultimi eventi. Era stato semplice ingannare tutti e, non a caso, l' _ inganno  _ era la sua veressenza.

_ «Maledetto bastardo!» _ , abbaiò Hush, senza smettere di esternare la sua rabbia e la frustrazione, «Sei un traditore!»

Jyx alzò la mano, bloccandola temporaneamente per impedirle di parlare ancora.

«Ragazzina impertinente, ti hanno mai detto che la tua voce è  _ leggermente  _ fastidiosa?», domandò, bloccando anche Knight che, letale e silenziosa, aveva cercato di colpirlo con la sua lucente arma con la punta ormai spezzata, «non è stata una mossa saggia», commentò più per se stesso, lanciando un’occhiata a Melek, rimasto immobile, al contrario delle due donne.

«Jyx», lo richiamò il campione del Team Jade, con voce seria e composta.

«Vuoi attaccarmi anche tu, Melek?»

L’uomo scosse il capo, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Era tutto un tuo piano?»

«Non desidero prendere il merito di questo piano», ammise Jyx, «diciamo che ho solo dato il mio supporto perché ero...  _ curioso. _ Volevo sapere come andava a finire e... da quel che sento, e sono certo che anche tu lo stia avvertendo, colei che  _ alloggiava _ dentro il Veggente in Carica si è appena liberata».

«La sento», annuì Melek, con sguardo cupo, «Chi è?»

«Una vecchia conoscenza», rispose, liberando Hush e Knight, «e se volete seguirmi, senza scherzi se non volete ritrovarvi come dei vecchi decrepiti in un battito di ciglia, possiamo raggiungere il Palazzo e vedere con i nostri occhi ciò che è appena accaduto»

_ «Traditore bastardo _ », sibilò Hush con i denti stretti, mentre l'altra giovane donna le posava una mano sulla spalla, lanciando delle occhiate infuocate verso Jyx.

«Arriverà il momento della vendetta, fidati», mormorò, con tono pregno di sicurezza, certa di poter agire al primo passo falso del campione del Team Opal... cosa che fece ridacchiare non poco Jyx mentre si avviava fuori dalla grotta.

Solo fuori alla luce del sole si permise di osservare con più attenzione l'Anti Cristo. Esattamente come il Cristallo delle Veggenti, che prendeva la forma più affine a chi lo possedeva, anche quel artefatto magico aveva ormai assunto un aspetto ben diverso. Era nero e brillante, con delle curve morbide e affusolate, simili a quelle di un opale, tant'è che Jyx non poté non trovare particolarmente ironico il fatto che avesse assunto proprio quella forma.

Sorrise tra sé e sé e, tenendo sempre d'occhio gli altri tre che lo stavano seguendo per evitare scherzi, raggiunse il Palazzo d'Estate dove si stava tenendo una vera e propria battaglia per proteggere non solo il corpo senza vita del Veggente ma anche per impedire che la prima Veggente, ormai libera e con parte dei suoi poteri, lasciasse il palazzo per prendere comando di quella Landa.

Vi era odio e rabbia, paura e risentimento. Nessun sentimento positivo sembrava risiedere in quel luogo e Jyx non poté non accigliarsi, quasi deluso da ciò che la Veggente del suo passato era stata in grado di fare. Si aspettava un qualcosa di diverso, che suscitasse in lui sorpresa e non delusione come in quel momento.

«Oh Jyx», esalò la la donna nel vederlo, «finalmente sei qui»

Era bella come in vita, ma i suoi occhi erano diversi. Crudeli e freddi, privi di quella forza e del coraggio che Jyx aveva sempre ricordato con affetto. Li teneva puntati sull'Anti Cristallo come se non esistesse niente di più importante nella sua ritrovata esistenza.

«Consegnamelo e mettiamo la parola fine a questa follia», lo incoraggiò lei.

Vi furono subito insulti e suppliche, parole su parole che andavano ad ammassarsi l'una sull'altra in un fiume privo di qualsivoglia senso e importanza. I volti dei presenti erano un susseguirsi di emozioni, dallo stupore alla rabbia, fino ad arrivare alle lacrime che rigavano i visi della famiglia di Celes, che giaceva per terra.

Jyx alzò una mano con un gesto elegante, fermando il tempo per tutti tranne che per se stesso e per la donna.

La Veggente si guardò intorno, confusa, i suoi fluenti capelli rossi ondeggiarono ad ogni suo movimento e solo alla fine i suoi occhi tornarono su Jyx e sull'Anti Cristallo.

«Che cosa significa questo?», gli chiese.

«Significa che mi hai deluso e non sai quanto mi dispiace», rispose lui, scuotendo il capo affranto e con fare quasi drammatico.

_ «Come?» _ , esalò la donna, sorpresa e irritata dall'affermazione di Jyx.

«Speravo di vederti cambiare il mondo, non sapevo come ma ero curioso, lo ammetto. Tuttavia, non accetto che tu voglia distruggerlo», la sua voce era ferma, decisa e realmente delusa.

«Tu non capisci... lasciami spiegare», riprese l’altra, assumendo un tono morbido e riprendendo poi a parlare utilizzando la lingua di Prestis. Era un colpo basso, un disperato tentativo di ammaliarlo con i ricordi del passato… espediente che fece rivoltare lo stomaco di Jyx.

Ignorò infatti le sue parole, interrompendola quasi bruscamente e lasciando intravedere un lato del suo carattere che tentava di nascondere dietro la sua flemma pacata ed educata.

« _ Taci! _ », ordinò bloccando la donna, costringendosi poi a ritrovare la calma, «Detesto essere perso in giro ed è ciò che hai tentato di fare sin dal primo momento. Ti ho dato l'opportunità di compiere il tuo piano per pura curiosità, ed è con rammarico che mi sono reso conto che ciò che hai fatto non è tanto differente da quello che è stato fatto da chi abbiamo combattuto fianco a fianco».

«No... non è così... dammi l'Anti Cristallo e vedrai che ti stai sbagliando...»

Jyx scosse ancora il capo e guardò i corpi immobili dei presenti, piegando le labbra in un sorriso.

«Mi sono tutelato però, o meglio: ho tutelato il futuro delle lande proteggendone il passato», dichiarò, alzando la mano che ancora stringeva l'Anti Cristallo, «penso che sarà più interessante vedere la conclusione del  _ Clash of Titans _ »

«Non puoi farlo!»

«Addio Eiris, è stato un piacere rivederti almeno per un'ultima volta», la salutò con un sorriso malizioso, stringendo con forza l'artefatto magico fino a sentirlo frantumarsi sotto le sue dita.

La donna gridò, cercando subito di fermarlo, ma fu solo questione di un attimo. L'Anti Cristallo si infranse, liberando il suo potere magico che, unito a quello di Jyx, permise a quest'ultimo di aggrapparsi al passato e di riavvolgere la striscia tempo per raggiungere il momento che aveva designato come perfetto per salvaguardare il futuro delle Lande.

Aveva messo in conto la delusione e aveva scelto, come ipotetico  _ checkpoint _ , il momento dell’arresto. E grazie a quell’espediente, la distruzione di quell’artefatto magico, i suoi poteri sarebbero rimasti intatti permettendogli di porre fine alla follia della Veggente.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, alle sue orecchie giunse subito la familiare e fastidiosa voce di Hush.

«Cosa vorrebbe dire questa pagliacciata, stronzetto?!», gracchiava la ragazzina, e Jyx non poté non sorridere, con gli occhi quasi ardenti.

«Veggente, questa non è una mossa saggia», lo avvisò fermando il tempo per tutti tranne che per se stesso che per Celes.

«Che cosa significa questo?», ruggì il Veggente e Jyx, liberandosi dall'immobile presa dei soldati, fece un passo verso di lui.

«Finiscila con questa farsa, nessuno potrà sentirci qui», rispose osservando il viso di Celes farsi più rilassato.

«Non era questo il piano», commentò, senza nascondere un tono irritato.

«Libera il Veggente, e ti prometto una morte indolore», la minacciò con calma, ignorando la precedente affermazione della donna.

«Cosa? Mi vuoi tradire?», esclamò Eiris, distorcendo la voce di Celes a causa dello stupore e della rabbia.

Jyx sospirò mormorando un: «Chissà perché nessuno sceglie mai una morte indolore», che sembrò irritare ulteriormente la Veggente.

«Tu non hai nessun potere su di me! Ti farò esiliare, ti priverò dei poteri!», gracchiò la donna, manifestando il suo spirito per rendere più minacciose le sue parole.

Fu con un gesto della mano che Jyx la bloccò, sospirando un qualcosa riguardo la stupidità di chi era troppo assetato di potere e vendetta. Il manifestarsi in quel modo era stato un passo falso e lui, conscio del fatto che sarebbe accaduto in un modo o nell’altro, aveva solamente atteso di vederla cadere in trappola.

«J-Jyx… non farlo», la sentì pigolare con voce più calma, «eravamo… compagni, no?»

«Questa è la seconda volta che ti dico addio Eris», rispose lui, «e mi dispiace che tu abbia scelto questa via e non quella della resa», concluse utilizzando i suoi poteri per catturare in una spirale del tempo la Veggente. Era un incantesimo che avrebbe richiesto l’impiego di gran parte dei suoi poteri magici ma stava facendo la cosa giusta e non aveva bisogno della magia per vincere la battaglia.

Lo spirito sparì, imprigionato in una prigione senza tempo né vie d’uscita: una sorta d’inferno che l’avrebbe uccisa una volta per tutte.

Tutti i presenti ripresero a muoversi come se non fosse accaduto niente, e la guardia che fino a poco prima aveva Jyx sotto custodia non poté far altro se non afferrarlo con forza per il braccio, senza nascondere la sorpresa per la sua improvvisa fuga. Jyx, però, non si preoccupò per quello perché stava rivolgendo tutte le sue attenzioni al giovane Celes che, confuso, gli rivolse a sua volta uno sguardo interdetto.

«Che cosa… sta succedendo?», chiese, cercando spiegazioni e, davanti allo stupore degli altri sembrò quasi costringersi a trovare un pizzico di lucidità per aggiungere un: «Guardie, lasciate i campioni… sono innocenti».

La situazione, da quel momento in poi, sembrò quasi degenerare tra le domande preoccupate e spaventate di Manila e degli altri membri della famiglia del Veggente, il quale continuò però a tenere gli occhi fissi su quelli di Jyx.

Questo gli sorrise, muovendo le labbra per pronunciare un muto:  _ «È tutto finito» _ , che parve rassicurare non poco Celes.

Aveva assistito anche lui, volente o nolente, a ciò che era accaduto con Eiris… e vista quella disavventura aveva ogni diritto di richiedere ulteriori spiegazioni… ma per il momento sembrò preferire l’affetto della sua famiglia e Jyx, soddisfatto per la scelta che aveva fatto, non poté non assecondare il suo desiderio.


End file.
